123 Nightmare Street
by RandomFan16
Summary: This story was inspired by DragonRaven12's story The Dazzling's at Freddy's 2. It tells about how Nightmare and the Phantoms (and Plushtrap) go to the building 123 Slaughter me Street takes place in.


**This story was inspired and sort of a continuation of DragonRaver12's story The Dazzling's at Freddy's 2 basically what happen after the final chapter and was furthered inspired by DAgames new song released this Halloween. Now I don't own (inhales deeply) Five Night's at Freddy's, My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, The Dazzling's at Freddy's both 1 and 2, 123 Slaughter me Street, DAgames songs 'Game Over' and 'Follow, Greet, Wait Repeat' Now that that's out of the way on with the story.**

* * *

Nightmare looked around and notice an abandon house. "Follow me to shelter, we shall make our plans to take over this planet there." He pointed at the abandon building. It was about nine stories tall and was in a poor state of condition.

"Okay Nightmare." Plushtrap said and the phantoms nodded. They all started walking towards the building when Nightmare stopped them.

"Stop." Nightmare turned to face the phantoms and Plushtrap.

"What is it Nightmare?" Plushtrap said.

"We can't go out like this." He said gesturing to their animatronic forms. The animatronics looked at each other.

"You're right, but what can we do about it." Plushtrap said.

Nightmare laugh a little while straightening his tie and narrowed his eyes. "This." He said before a blood red quickly engulfed them all. When it faded they all stood there looking human.

The phantoms looked like their counterparts except with their burnt color pallet.

Plushtrap wore a short sleeved t shirt that was a dirty lemon color under a black vest and black shorts. He wore black shoes with long socks the same color as his shirt. His hair was also the same color as his shirt.

Nightmare wore a suit similar to Fredbear's but it had a long tail almost reaching the ground. He still wore his yellow hat and bow tie but now he had long black hair in a style of Vincent's. He brought his hand to his face. His fingernails were long just like his claws. He looked at them and smiled showing he had long sharp teeth.

"Whoa how'd you do this?" Plushtrap said.

"The machine that created us also had the power to change the animatronics into humans, and I fortunately inherited its power." Nightmare chuckled a little. "Now come on we need to hide." He said and everyone nodded and continued towards the building.

Once inside they looked around. It was structured more like an apartment building than a house. Two doorways on either side and a stairway just opposite of the door way in. Phantom Foxy, Freddy, Marionette, Chica, Mangle, left to explore the building while Nightmare, Plush Trap, and Phantom Balloon Boy stayed in the lobby to see what they could find.

"Wow this place is a dump." Plushtrap said and he was right. Garbage was scattered everywhere with just a little pathway to get to the stairway to the doors.

"Indeed it is." Nightmare confirmed standing next to the doorway arms crossed. "But it will do for now. We'll find someplace more liveable down the line."

"Hey what's this?" Plushtrap said as he dug through the garbage to find a flashlight. That fact was unknown to Plushtrap as he held the bulb end to his face and flipped the switch, turning it on right in his face.

"AHhh" Plushtrap scream covering his face with his hand and dropping the flashlight. He rubbed his eyes and once he regained his vision heard the distinct giggle of Phantom Balloon Boy.

"What are you laughing at you balloon bozo!" Plushtrap yelled and picked up the flashlight and threw it at the phantom only for it to pass through him and Phantom Balloon Boy continued giggling. "What!?"

"Plushtrap, Phantom Balloon Boy stop it." Nightmare said.

Plushtrap quickly darted his head between Nightmare and Phantom Balloon Boy. "B.. Bu… But didn't you see that?"

"Yes I have, apparently our phantom friends have been keeping secrets from us." He then glared at Phantom Balloon Boy. Phantom Balloon Boy's joy filled eyes quickly filled with fear when he looked into Nightmare's blood red eyes. "Phantom Balloon Boy would you care to enlighten me and Plushtrap?" His tone of voice wasn't threatening but Phantom Balloon Boy didn't want to test Nightmare's patience.

"Yes we phantoms can become intangible when we want." He said nervously.

"Good boy now go find the other phantoms I wish to have a meeting." He said and the two nodded before going upstairs after Plushtrap grabbed the flashlight.

It had taken a good forty five minutes but everyone was together. Phantom Foxy and Chica were on the 5th floor, while Phantom Mangle was on the 2nd floor, Phantom Freddy was on the 3rd floor, but Phantom Marionette was on the top floor.

Plushtrap and Phantom Balloon Boy were exhausted once they got to the top floor and Plushtrap asked Phantom Marionette why she came up here but she didn't respond. Instead she just walked down the stairs.

"So why did she come up here then?" Plushtrap asked Phantom Balloon Boy.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know I haven't known her for long." He said and Plushtrap nodded.

"I guess that makes sense we're all only a few hours old at most." He said scratching his head.

"Hey what's that?" Phantom Balloon Boy said as he pointed to a wall.

Plushtrap looked and saw a poster that looked like it was torn in half.

'Tim Denson's Froggel Frien' That was all that was printed on the poster in terms of words but above the words what looked like a humanoid goat with blue fur with horns spiraling behind his head. Its hands looked like Phantom Marionette and its mouth was wide open revealing a pink tongue.

The one on its right was a humanoid bird with a brown beak and horns on its head that was all that could be said about it because the rest of him was covered up by the poster.

Now it looked like there was another figure but that half of the poster was missing.

"Hu Tim Denson who was that?" Plushtrap said.

"I don't know?" Phantom Balloon Boy said.

"He must have been the guy who made those ugly things." Plushtrap said. "He must have blind we he came up with these ugly things."

"Hey Plushtrap we should head back to the lobby." Phantom Balloon Boy said and Plushtrap nodded.

"Yeah let's go the others are probably there already." He said and they headed out the door closing it. Completely unaware of the bloody handprint by the handle.

"Ugly" One voice said.

"Blind" Another voice said.

"Let's go." A third voice said and three figures teleported out of the room.

Plushtrap and Phantom Balloon Boy were walking down the 7th floor hallway when they heard footsteps. They looked around trying to see where said music is coming from. They turned around and saw a figure twice as tall as them. It was staring at them with soulless eyes. Their hearts began to race as Plushtrap reached for the flashlight and shined it at the figure. They gasped it looked like the thing from the poster except it's fur was all dirty and some blood was on the corner of its mouth.

"What is that?' Phantom Balloon Boy said panicking.

"I don't know." Plushtrap said.

The creature puffed out a few breaths of air like it was laughs in. It than smiled. "I am the Follower." It said and music started to play.

 **[The Follower]**

 **Pay Attention dear friend**

 **You're far too high**

 **To be jumping off the building and to die**

 **That exit draws you near**

 **But the smiles in the room say**

 **We've come to play so run away**

Plushtrap and Phantom Balloon Boy didn't need to be told twice they made a beeline to the exit.

 **So be ready for your time**

 **Your heart beats faster**

 **As you're gone in the blink of an eye**

 **But you have no worry or fray**

 **'** **Cus they end of the day**

 **We feed on the dismay**

 **You're the prey**

 **We are puppets created by madness**

 **Painting a canvas darker than life**

 **[Chores]**

 **Follow**

 **Greet**

 **Wait**

 **Repeat**

 **Follow**

 **Greet**

 **Wait**

 **Repeat**

 **[The Follower]**

 **Look around can you see the dismay**

 **We are creatures developing salvation**

 **Your own demise will cry**

 **[Chores]**

 **Follow**

 **Greet**

 **Wait**

 **Repeat**

 **[The Follower]**

 **Take a moment to decide**

 **Do you run or hide!**

Plushtrap and Phantom Balloon Boy made it to the exit and open the door. They closed the door and ran down the stairs to the next floor. Al they while the Follower was still singing.

 **Your heart rate plummets tonight**

 **Are you ready for the**

 **TIME OF YOUR LIFE!**

 **Walk down the corridor**

 **Your shine your light**

 **Through your lasting night**

 **You walk through this bloody floor**

 **We Follow**

 **We Greet**

 **We Wait**

 **And Repeat**

 **Now forward through this linear path**

 **Peer pass the doors that appalled your wrath**

 **How long can hope keep you on your seat?**

 **We Follow**

 **We Greet**

 **We Wait**

 **And Repeat**

The two made it to the next floor and were running down it until they were stopped when the bird like creature from the poster jumped out from a side doorway. They two jumped back when it started singing picking up where the other one left off.

 **[The Greeter]**

 **Now I know we scared you an awful lot**

 **But your broken torch it pisses me off!**

Before it could grab them Phantom Balloon Boy grabbed the flashlight from Plushtrap and shined it at the creature. It covered its eyeless face and the two ran passed it. But it didn't stop it from singing.

 **So gamble your life with one last shot**

 **But we know of the price you'll pay**

 **You're afraid you'll decay**

 **Look down through the fear inside**

 **You ask these questions**

 **Where am I**

 **Will I die**

 **Can I hide**

 **But you overlooked one little thought**

 **You were caught for a reason**

 **You despicable demonical scum**

 **You are a criminal concave by sadness**

 **Your own life is doomed by fright**

 **[Chores]**

 **Follow**

 **Greet**

 **Wait**

 **Repeat**

 **Follow**

 **Greet**

 **Wait**

 **Repeat**

 **[The Greeter]**

 **Can't you see you will bow to your knees**

 **For your forgiveness**

 **Dependent on defamation**

 **We choose your fate tonight**

 **[Chores]**

 **Follow**

 **Greet**

 **Wait**

 **Repeat**

 **Follow**

 **Greet**

 **Wait**

 **Repeat**

 **[The Greeter]**

 **Take a moment to decide**

 **do you run or hide?!**

Plushtrap and Phantom Balloon Boy made it to the door despite The Greeter appearing from multiple doorways but the two boys managed to elude him every time.

 **Your heart rate plummets tonight**

 **are you ready for the**

 **TIME OF YOUR LIFE!**

 **Walk down the corridor**

 **Your shine your light**

 **throught the lasting night**

 **You walk through this bloody floor**

 **We Follow**

 **We Greet**

 **We Wait**

 **And Repeat**

 **Now forward through this linear path**

 **Peer past the doors that hold your wrath**

 **How long can hope keep you on your seat**

 **We Follow**

 **We Greet**

 **We Wait**

 **And Repeat**

The two boys made it to the next floor and when they got there they were horrified to see the Follower waiting for them.

 **[The Follower]**

 **I am The Follower run with me**

 **and you will see what is coming to thee**

 **Out from The Follower's left from a doorway came The Greeter.**

 **[The Greeter]**

 **I am The Greeter I'm out the door**

 **Don't be shy or I'll kill you more.**

Across from the Greeter out of another doorway came a creature the boys never seen before. It looked like a humanoid dragon with yellow fur, had wings on its arms, big hands, no eyes, horns and a big mouth.

 **[The Waiter]**

 **I am The Waiter look at me Turn away from me**

 **Bare bones you will be**

 **[All Three]**

 **We're three of a kind**

 **Really hope you don't mind**

 **Just understand**

 **The Follower pushed the other two aside.**

 **[The Follower]**

 **YOUR BLOOD IS MINE!**

To scared to move Phantom Balloon Boy grabbed Plushed trap by the arm and ran forward towards the Follower. The Follower got ready to grab them but when he did the two boys passed through him and he fell to the floor.

"I didn't know you could do that?" Plushtrap said.

"I didn't know it either." Phantom Balloon Boy said looking back to see The Greeter and The Waiter helping The Follower up. The two boys then moved on to the next floor. That's when the singing started again this time by The Waiter.

 **Soon your blood trails through the cracks**

 **YOUR DEATH IS MIIIIIIIIIIINE!**

The Waiter then took over.

 **[The Waiter]**

 **Walk down the corridor**

 **Shine your light**

 **Throught the lasting night**

 **You walk through this bloody floor**

 **We Follow**

 **We Greet**

 **We Wait**

 **And Repeat!**

 **Now forward through this linear path**

 **Peer past the doors that hold your wrath**

 **How long can hope keep you on your seat.**

 **We Follow**

 **We Greet**

 **WE WAIT**

AND REPEAAAAAAAAAAAT!

The song finally ended when the boys reached the second to last floor. They were about halfway through the hallway when The Greeter and The Waiter jumped out and grabbed them.

"Hey let us go!" Phantom Balloon Boy said.

"Can't you pass through them like before?" Plushtrap said.

"For some reason I can't." Phantom Balloon Boy said. Just then The Follower appeared.

"You two will pay for coming here at night." It said in a demonic voice.

"Let's just kill them, the last one almost got away because we took too long!" The Greeter said.

"Oh Greeter why can't you be more Waiter." The Follower said less demonic.

"Yeah." The Waiter said looking at The Greeter.

"Shut up." The Greeter snapped at The Waiter.

"Oh." The Waiter moped.

"Now how should we kill these intruders." The Follower said scratching its chin.

"How about we break their necks?" The Waiter said slowly.

"Waiter that's too simple!" The Greeter said. "How about we rip out there intestine for them to use for bungee jumping!" Plushtrap and Phantom Balloon Boy looked horrified.

"We did that last time!" The Waiter said.

"SO!" The Greeter said.

"Will you two shut up I'm trying to think!" The Follower said.

"How about we let them go." Plushtrap whispered.

"All those in favor say I!" Phantom Balloon Boy said very quickly.

"I" Phantom Balloon Boy said.

"I" Plushtrap said.

"I" The Waiter said.

"There you have it the I's rule." Plushtrap said as he and Phantom Balloon Boy tried to wriggle out.

Phantom Balloon Boy succeeded and grabbed Plushtrap by the leg and phased him out of The Greeter's grasp and through the floor.

The Greeter looked surprised and The Follower looked angry. They then looked at The Waiter. He looked nervous.

"He He Sorry." He said.

Plushtrap and Phantom Balloon Boy dropped from the ceiling onto the final floor before the lobby. The two got up.

"Why didn't we just phase through the floor for all of the levels of this building?" Plushtrap said.

"Well because we wouldn't survive the fall while in these forms." Phantom Balloon Boy said. "That would have been bad."

"Oh so why couldn't you phase out of his grasp?"

"They must have a way to cancel out." Phantom Balloon Boy said.

"Ok" Plushtrap said and the two ran for the exit they open the door only to find The Follower behind it smiling.

The two screamed and ran backwards. But The Greeter and The Waiter were there waiting for them.

"Hey who's in favor of killing these two once and for all." The Greeter said. "I"

"I" The Follower said.

"I" The Waiter said.

All three of them advance on the two boys. Plushtrap and Phantom Balloon Boy hugged each other and closed their eyes expecting the worst.

Instead they heard clapping and dared to open there eyes. They saw that the creatures were looking for the source of the clamping. The all turned at the other side of the hallway. What Plushtrap and Phantom Balloon Boy were so happy that tears were forming in their eyes.

Standing there clapping was none other than Nightmare.

He stopped his clapping and smiled showing his teeth. "Well I'm glad to see that you children have made new friends. I'm sorry that I'm interrupting but they just didn't seem they were playing nice."

"How'd you find us?" Plushtrap said.

"To be honest I heard the song all the way from the lobby." He said and The Greeter slapped his face.

"I knew that song was a waste of time." The Greeter said.

"You didn't say that during dress rehearsal." The Waiter said.

"SHUT UP." The Greeter yelled.

"Oh." The Waiter moped.

"Both of you shut up." The Follower said and walked up in front of the two.

"You all made a mistake coming here at night." He said.

"Oh and If we came here during the day we would be honored guest?" Nightmare asked.

"That doesn't matter! You're all here and you will regret entering this building." The Follower said in a demonic voice.

Nightmare stared at The Follower and then started to chuckle which turned into a maniacal laugh.

"Oh that's rich for a split second you sounded like you were threatening me." Nightmare stopped laughing. "If anyone is going to do the threatening around here it's going to me." He said smile wider.

"And what makes you so sure about that? We are creatures from the deepest darkest of nightmares. We are the things that keep you up at night. We are the causes of countless nightmares." The Follower said.

Nightmare's smile widen to the point where it was beyond human. "Oh I'm not to worried about that."

"And why's that." The Follower said then Nightmare instantly got much closer.

"Because the nightmare has just begun." He said before throwing his head back and screamed. Than rock music began to play as Nightmare was engulfed by a bright blood red light. The light faded when the scream and stood there was Nightmare in his animatronic form. The Follower, The Greeter, and The Waiter all stared in shock at the monstrous animatronic. With sharp teeth and claws he could easily tear them apart.

But no. He wanted to toy with them first.

He then started to sing.

[Nightmare]

Nightmare than picked The Follower up by his shoulders.

 **We are the darkness that  
Corrupts you inside  
Let the story unwind  
Torn away from your mind  
When the timer starts ticking  
We all know what you are thinking  
You can hide all you might  
But the nightmare begins tonight**

He then threw The Follower and grabbed The Greeter and The Waiter **  
** **  
We take our places in  
The corner of your brain  
All the cameras sustaining  
All the images remaining  
Controlling your demise  
Dead children in disguise  
Let me take you on a journey  
From the torture that infests tonight**

Nightmare that threw both The Waiter and The Greeter at the Follower and was engulfed in red light.

 **WAS IT ME WHO CAUSED THE BITE  
WAS IT ME WHO BLED THEM DRY  
WAS IT ME WHO TOOK THE PAST  
AND REINVENTED ALL YOUR CRIES  
WAS IT ME WHO SUFFERED MORE  
ALL THE BLOOD STAINS ON THE FLOOR  
DOESN'T MATTER ALL  
THE SAME CAUSE IT WAS  
YOU WHO WAS TO BLAME  
NOW FOLLOW ME TO YOUR DEFEAT**

The Phantom animatronics appeared in the doorways and started singing.

 **[Nightmare]**

 **Game Over**

 **[Phantoms]**

 **We couldn't take it anymore**

 **[Nightmare]**

 **Game Over**

 **[Phantoms]**

 **How could you kill us more and more**

 **[Nightmare]**

 **The silence was pure  
But the blood was always yours  
Game Over**

 **[Phantoms]**

 **Begin the clocks that kill your time**

 **[Nightmare]**

 **Game Over**

 **[Phantom]**

 **Summon the cyanide**

 **[Nightmare]**

 **No more fears inside these tears  
You're all that remains  
Inside of our  
DOMAIN**

The Follower got up and charged at Nightmare not afraid of the animatronic. Nightmare dogged the punch and grabbed The Follower's arm and with one swift motion tore it off. The Follower didn't feel pain as some stuffing fell out but was surprised. Nightmare than grabbed The Follower by the throat and lift him in the air. He then continued with his song.

 **Do you remember the  
Corruption long ago  
Getting ready for the show  
Getting ready to blow  
Closing off the cry of phantoms  
Darker times in the asylum  
Brought you to the brink of  
Madness, let the party come alive**

Nightmare than threw The Follower back to where he was, before disappearing into the darkness. The three puppets got up off of the ground and looked around trying to find the animatronic.

 **Maybe the only reason  
We were left alone  
Was the calls on the phone  
Telling lies right to the bone  
Hope was nothing more than  
Dreams, nothing left to redeem  
Couldn't care about the obstacle  
Your soul is all we want tonight**

Nightmare appeared from the darkness as a giant head in front of the puppets. Startling them and again was engulfed by a bright red light.

 **WAS IT ME WHO KILLED THEM ALL  
WAS IT ME WHO TOOK THE FALL  
WAS IT ME WHO  
STOOD BEHIND THE PHONE  
AND ANSWERED TO THE CALL  
TO THE CALL  
WAS IT ME WHO BURNED ALIVE  
YOU'LL FIND OUT IN NIGHT FIVE  
DOESN'T MATTER ANYMORE  
IN THE END WHAT WAS IT FOR**

The nightmare head lunged forward right at The Greeter. It caught The Greeter in it's sharp teeth tearing him in half. Nightmare than spat out The Greeter before disappearing.

 **Game Over**

 **[Phantoms]**

 **We couldn't take it anymore**

 **[Nightmare]**

 **Game Over**

 **[Phantoms]**

 **How could you kill us more and more**

 **[Nightmare]**

 **The silence was pure  
But the blood was always yours  
Game Over**

 **[Phantoms]**

 **Begin the clocks that kill your time**

 **[Nightmare]**

 **Game Over**

 **[Phantoms]**

 **Summon the cyanide**

 **[Nightmare]**

 **No more fears inside these tears  
No mercy for the darkness nears  
Our dying grace is to remove you  
WITHOUT A TRACE**

LET THE BLOOD BATH BEGIN

The Waiter was scared after what happen to The Greeter and The Follower he was scared as to what would happen to him.

He got his wish when Nightmare appeared behind him. He turned around and cowered.

 **Let the silence break  
As the night soon fades  
May the chimes of light  
Wade through the cracks  
And harmony sustains...  
The children still trapped**

The Waiter was surprised this part wasn't loud it was soft and mellowing. He quite cowering and looked at Nightmare and Nightmare looked at him. He kneeled down so we could look right into The Waiter's eye sockets.

 **Their tired minds  
Have snapped  
They made you  
Believe in peace  
But the fools are  
Just the same**

The Waiter than realized that this was a trap!

 **We just want to  
See you in  
PAIN**

Nightmare than strike. He shoved his claws through The Waiter's head and quickly lifted him over and above tearing his head off of his body in the process.

The Waiter's body fell limp, while his head was still impaled on Nightmare's claws a look of horror was on his face. Nightmare grinned and flicked him off.

The Follower in a despret act to get them out of there grabed The Greeter and The Greeter grabbed The Waiter's head. He then ran into a nearby hallway. But Nightmare's voice still rung out.

 **Game Over**

 **[Phantoms]**

 **We couldn't take it anymore**

 **[Nightmare]**

 **Game Over**

 **[Phantoms]**

 **How could you kill us more and more**

 **[Nightmare]**

 **The silence was pure  
But the blood was always yours  
Game Over**

 **[Phantoms]**

 **Begin the clocks that kill your time**

The Follower looked around in the darkness and saw that Nightmare was gone. He put The Greeter down and looked around one last time and looked at The Greeter. Completely unaware of the glowing red eyes behind him.

 **[Nightmare]**

 **Game Over**

 **[Phantoms]**

 **Summon the cyanide**

 **[Nightmare]**

 **No more fears inside these tears  
No mercy for the darkness nears  
Our dying grace is to remove you  
WITHOUT A TRACE**

The Follower turned around just in time to see Nightmare.

 **DIE!**

Nightmare finished the song at the same time he finished The Follower by jamming his claw in his chest and out his back. He readied his other claw and slashed it threw The Follower's head tearing it open and The Follower's body fell limp. Nightmare dropped the body in front of The Greeter.

The Greeter was terrified. What started as an ordinary night turned deadly for the three of them. The Greeter looked up just in time to see Nightmare's clawed foot come crashing down on his head.

Nightmre than did the same to The Waiter.

"Good riddance." He said, before being engulf in red light and returning to his human form.

"Nightmare." He heard a voice call out his name. He turn to see Phantom Balloon Boy and Plushtrap.

"That was awesome!" Plushtrap exclaimed throwing his fists into the air.

"Yeah it was wasn't it." Nightmare said before looking down at the creatures that almost killed Plushtrap and Phantom Balloon Boy. It felt so good to kill these ugly creature's, but not as good as it will be to do that to some human's.

Just than the whole building started to rumble and quake.

The boys grabbed the walls to try to stay up right.

"What's happening?" Plushtrap said.

"I think I may over did it a little." Nightmare said, before rushing over to Plushtrap and Phantom Balloon Boy and picked them up one in each arm. He then rushed out of the hallway they were in and towards the exit door. But he didn't stop to open it, instead he charged right through it! Busting the door off its hinges and into the hallway behind it. But instead of following the hallway Nightmare instead charged right through the wall and landed into the alleyway next to the building. Nightmare than ran a short distance before placing Plushtrap and Phantom Balloon Boy.

The two boys got up to see the building come crashing down into a pile of ruble. Phantom Balloon Boy was shocked.

"Wha.. What about the others!?" He said before he saw the Phantoms phase through the rubble. He breathed a sigh of relief before rushing towards them greeting them as they came out.

Plushtrap looked at the happy reunion, before looking at Nightmare who was not the lest bit tired. He walked over to him and looked up at him. "Hey Nightmare."

Nightmare looked down at Plushtrap. "Yes?" He said.

"Thank you for saving us back there. If you didn't come when you did who knows what would have happen." He said.

Nightmare chuckled. "Think nothing of it. It was a great chance to test my strength. So I should be thanking you."

Plushtrap laugh and Nightmare spoke up. "Attention" He said and the phantoms all looked at him. "As you can imagen we need a new base of operation since this one was infested by some pests." Everyone nodded. "Come one let's go." He said and everyone started to walk away from the collapsed building.

* * *

 **And so they walked off into the sunset to continue their journey to stop the evil in the world and… wait aren't they supposed to by the bad guys?**

 **Yeah that was pretty much it for this one shot. I had a lot of fun writing this and again thanks' DragonRaven12 for letting me write this.**

 **Fun Fact: I thought of Goten and Trunks when I was writing Phantom Balloon Boy and Plushtrap. He's hoping to Phantom Balloon Trap**


End file.
